Occult Circle: Without Cause
by Stormasius
Summary: As the remaining Occult Rangers come to grips with the aftermath of the Occult War, Lucifer begins to turn the wheels of his master plan and bring about his so called 'new world.' As each ranger struggles to find themselves and what they believe in, they will make decisions that will decide the fate of their team and whether the Broken Circle can ever become whole again.
1. Lucifer's Bargain

Occult Circle: Without Cause

Lucifer's Bargain

**Disclaimer: The following is a supplementary story that follows the ending of my story Power Rangers: Occult Circle. If you haven't read that, or finished reading it, then please do before starting this.**

_Take your revenge. Come to me. Stand with me. He can be with you again..._

Lucifer's words echoed through Sayakriel's head once more as she sat alone in the dead of night, her legs dangling from the edge of the derelict and abandoned pier. The cold air of the midnight wind brushed against her bare legs and sent a shiver up her back.

She didn't care how cold it was now. Even in the warmest places, the world felt so cold now the person she loved was gone. As she wallowed in misery, staring out at the sea beyond the derelict pier, she heard footsteps. Even so, she refused to rise to meet them.

"Still like that I see..." The male voice echoed as the man it belonged to sat down beside her.

"Lucifer." She acknowledged him with a coldness that sang of despair. "Did you come to check on me, or did you find what you were after?"

"Who says an Archdemon can't mix business and pleasure? Unfortunately not; but it won't be long now." He smirked, but his joke fell on deaf ears. As much as he enjoyed teasing others, it seemed that nothing he attempted could raise Saya from her sorrows. If the situation didn't improve, Saya would quickly outgrow her usefulness to him... "Perhaps it's best we finally talk specifics on your part of the bargain. What it it exactly that _you_ _desire_ from our partnership once it's concluded?" His words echoed in her head once more.

She couldn't understand how, but each time his words echoed, she felt a strange compulsion to carry out whatever he said. She hadn't resisted the compulsion for revenge when she killed Skuros... Only because it was something she wanted to do herself. Now she tried to resist revealing her heart's desires to the sinister Archdemon, she felt a tug in her chest and her lips appeared to begin moving by themselves. "I want to be with Joe again... I can't lose him... I don't want another person I love to be gone forever!" She eventually exclaimed, her voice carrying out on the water. It was much to her surprise that she'd said so much but it intrigued Lucifer.

"Oh, another you say? _Do go on._" His words echoed once more, enacting yet another compulsion on the young High Demon.

_I don't want to!_ She screamed internally as she tried to fight off whatever ability she now recognised he was using over her. Put as the tug at her chest began to grow painful as she resisted further, she let go and allowed it to take effect. She was quickly learning that whatever this was, she couldn't fight it. "My mother... she died when I was young. My father always commented about how I was a tiny her whenever she was teaching me the House Leviathan sword style passed down my lineage for generations."

"Interesting. So what happened, how did you lose her?" He asked, Saya didn't feel the pull of his compulsion. Yet the Archdemon had made his point, if he wanted something, he could take it. Only this time, he let her decide or at least, he was giving her the illusion of choice.

"She was set about ceasing the hostilities between House Phoenix and our own. To do that, she resolved to join our families. The heirs of each becoming betrothed. My father reluctantly agreed and they set about negotiations... Then, during the night she was due to set out with the final agreement to House Phoenix..." She paused, balling her hands so tightly, her knuckles turned white as she recalled what she'd been told. "My mother was slain in her bed by a band of assassins, lowly scum of the earth. Vampires eager to end lives for coin and blood." Saya said with all the bitterness and venom she could muster through her grief. "My father was lucky, he had been making preparations for her journey to Phoenix's territory. But he arrived too late to stop them..." She explained as she fought back the tears threatening to break free. "I woke up that morning to find my br-" She paused, taking a moment to shake her head and recompose herself before continuing. "Sorry, I woke up that morning and my father explained everything. I didn't understand why I couldn't see her back then. But now I know he wanted to save me from the sight. My sister was too young to understand either but her death hit me hard. I'd always idolised her. Strong, smart, cunning and a great ruler alongside my Father. She truly lived up to the name Leviathan. After that, I found it harder to express myself through anything other than combat."

Lucifer scratched his chin as he listened to the girl tell her tale catching her slip of the tongue and inferring what she almost said. He held back from smiling. He found it more interesting than anything else she had said. But now wasn't the time for further machinations, now was the time to focus on the single most important component to his immediate plans. "It seems fate dealt you a bad hand on more than one occasion Sayakriel. Trust me when I say that one way or another, you will have your wish to be with those you've lost again. Even if you _fall_ along the way, even if _you have to give your life_ to ensure my success. I assure you that when you wake to the new world I have created, you'll bee with those you love again. So, shall we make this bargain official?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.

This was her last chance to leave, to back out and return to her friends if she had any doubts... There was no turning back from this decision. She stared at his hand for what seemed like and eternity, quietly pondering her decision and what it meant for her future. Returning to the others and fighting him at the cost of losing Joe for good, or standing beside Lucifer as he creates his promised land. In the end, the girl finally released a long held breath and finally clasped the Archdemon's hand in hers. "My life, for yours."

**|Without Cause|**

**That is the first part of my short work, Without Cause, a tie in between the first and second Volumes of Occult Circle. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Saya is definitely in a bad place and it's clear that Lucifer is really manipulating her here. Of course, his words and his thoughts are two entirely different things and even if we can see how he's using her and what he really thinks of her, she's only relying on his words and the sweet promises he's made. Of course, it is Lucifer and we've already seen that he can't be trusted to not dispose of his underlings if they outlive their usefulness. You'll just have to wait for Occult Circle Volume 2 to start though to find out just exactly how this decision affects what's to come but it's pretty clear that Saya is in a similar place to when Joe lost Sera and with Lucifer manipulating her, who knows how bad it could become. Thanks for reading this though and I'll leave a short preview of the next short below. Until then!**

**Next Chapter: After Freedom**

**Synopsis: Nyssa of Alycone finally set herself free from Skuros in her final confrontation against the Dark Angel. In doing so, she lost her purpose. Instead of feeling lost, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders and could now fly free to wherever she wanted. Even so, the loss of a dear friend weighed heavy on her heart. What was she to do? Honour his last request or refuse to forget one of her best friends and fight against the newest threat to the realms? Next chapter, will Nyssa find her cause?**


	2. After Freedom

Occult Circle: Without Cause

After Freedom

**Disclaimer: The following is a supplementary story that follows the ending of my story Power Rangers: Occult Circle. If you haven't read that, or finished reading it, then please do before starting this.**

As Numin City went about another day, leaves beginning to brown in the early autumn, the humans who lived there yet again went about their lives. Blissfully unaware of the war that had occurred not more than a week ago. They knew of nothing, not of the many who fell in defence of the realms, defending mortals like them from a dark fate. Nyssa shook her head as she sat patiently on a bench. It was wrong to think the humans were at fault, they were just unknowing bystanders to the whole conflict. No, they weren't to blame for Joe's death.

"Damn you... Why did you have to get yourself killed? We were supposed to take him down together. Now I've lost a good friend along with my reason for being." The Fallen Angel muttered, reflexively clenching her fist before letting it relax. "Sorry... I just don't exactly know what to do right now, there's no grave I can say all this at so this' a little strange... But I just need my friend again, so I can vent to him like I've done since we first met... What would you do Joe, if you were in my shoes now?"

**[Without Cause]**

"_Goodbye."_

_With those words, the recording of the fallen red ranger faded to nothing and a sombre mood crept over the room. The words of their friend had hit deep and now each one was left with a choice. What would they do now? In the moment she chose not to kill Skuros, Nyssa finally felt free, choosing not to kill was what finally broke her chains for good and now she was left with a question. What's next?_

_Joe requested they all live their lives, to forget about him so they could move on. Nyssa felt uncomfortable at the thought. How could she forget her first friend in centuries? The one that had gave her the confidence to defy her fa- the Dark Angel. The one who gave her a choice. But it was clear to her that with a single burning question in her mind, at least for now, there was only one decision to be made._

"_Everyone..." She raised her voice, breaking the grim silence. Before continuing, she raised her hand and looked deeply into the black Occult ring. "I'm-" She hesitated for a moment, knowing that her decision was just going to burden her friends. Even though it pained her, she knew she had to do this. If Nyssa didn't; then she didn't know if she could ever continue the fight. "I'm going to leave."_

"_Nyssa, you're abandoning us!?" Ellie blurted out, a mess of emotion and unable to direct it properly._

_The Fallen Angel shook her head. "I'm not... It's just now I'm free of Skuros, I need to find myself. Find purpose again. All I had keeping me going for centuries was having my revenge against him. Now I'm free of that hatred, I need to understand what I want now... Otherwise I'll never be able to finish what Joe started."_

_Sera nodded her head, her clasped hands pressed against her chest as she refused to make eye-contact. "I-I understand... I hope you find what you're looking for Nyssa. I'll pr-pray~" The girl spoke as her voice began to break down into sobs, the message from Joe and the knowledge yet another one of them was leaving them, for now at least, had gotten to Sera and she was on the verge of falling completely into an uncontrollable fit of sobbing._

"_I understand. Good luck Nyssa, you're strong, so I have faith you'll find what you're seeking. Until we meet again." Xander expressed his understanding, arms behind his back as he spoke without a hint of emotion, but Nyssa could see through the facade, he too was feeling their leader's death, in his own way._

"_Thank you all. I'm sorry for being selfish like this, I just don't want to be a burden to you all." She said as she removed the black Occult ring from her finger and handed it to the Lycanthrope on her right. "Hold onto this for me Max. I don't want to rely on anyone's strength but my own until I find my answer."_

"_Will do Nyss, I know you'll be back soon though. You're the strongest of us here, I don't doubt you'll get your answer. Maybe it's already there and you just don't know it yet."_

_Nyssa nodded her thanks and turned to leave the club room. "Good luck finding your own paths, everyone."_

"_You too Nyssa." Ellie returned the well wishes of her teammate, after taking a brief moment to understand her reasoning, as the Fallen Angel took one last look at her friends, in case she never did find her answer._

**[Without Cause]**

As Nyssa sat on the bench idly, thinking back to her departure almost a week ago, she thought on everyone's words. She still hadn't gotten her answer. She didn't even know where to start. That's when a familiar voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey stranger!" It was much cheerier than the last time she'd heard it. Of course, the circumstances at the time and the nature of war prevented such happiness to bloom. Now all the dust had settled and not only Nyssa was a changed person. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Make yourself comfortable." Nyssa nodded as she made eye-contact with the other Fallen Angel. Atreal had dressed down from her plate armour into clothing of a more earthly nature, keeping her sliver and black colour scheme with her new clothes. "Blending in with the humans this time?"

"Well, you know me, I like to keep a low profile." Atreal replied as she shifted in her seat. "Besides, I came to see you." She smiled.

"Why me?"

"Well, it's been about a week since then... Things are better for us now. In Alycone I mean. Kings Satan and Leviathan have promised us that our people will be free to govern themselves eventually. For now, they've dispatched forces to help clean up the City of scum and keep the peace. I'm working with the best of our people to try and create some form of Government for us but it's slow going. As for me, I've been working to rebuild the Ebonguard as our of Police Force. It's slow going and my recruits are either veterans of the Occult War or they've never wielded a sword in their life. So it's not gonna be easy." She said with a deep sigh.

"I doubt you're here to just give me a status update on our people. Why are you really here?" Nyssa probed, it wasn't hard to tell when Atreal wanted something else, Fallen Angel or not, she could see the other girl's face betrayed the fact she had other intentions for being here.

"Yeah, well it's been a tough couple of weeks... For both of us. So I think I've earned a break and I wanted to try out this human thing called a car-ni-val. I got handed a flyer for it when I was looking for you. There's one going off in town. So let's go, shall we?" She said, standing up quickly.

"Atreal, wait-" Nyssa's protest fell on deaf ears as Atreal grabbed her hand and pulled the other to her feet.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, come on, let's have some fun like humans do for once! I know I need a break and you still owe me for keeping things secret!" She cheerily exclaimed as she pulled Nyssa along by her hand.

Following Atreal, Nyssa found herself quickly warm up to the idea. It was a fact that she still needed to make amends for lying to Atreal about her allegiance and her help in giving Gomory over to the Angels was a debt she might never be able to repay. She was a natural born leader and Nyssa watched her prove that when she beat Eligor and lead her people against the other Generals and Skuros. In a lot of ways, she reminded the black ranger of Joe. Then her thoughts shifted to what Skuros said about Atreal back then...

As Nyssa remembered all the suffering she had gone through, how she and her sister were transformed into weapons under the belief that Skuros could turn Nyssa's suspected potential into a force for evil. She worried someone might exploit Atreal the same. Now she knew who the Fallen Angel was to her people, she felt her resolve return, for the first time since she turned her back on the Dark Angel.

_Hey Joe, I think I've found something... Someone I want to protect._

**|Without Cause|**

**That's the second part of Without Cause following Nyssa. So with this one, its a bit of an elaborate set up to give Nyssa a new purpose since without Skuros, Nyssa has no drive, no motivation and might not even want to continue fighting. So I decided to make a short bit of character development, where she tries to seek out a new purpose, her reason to keep existing. And she found that in wanting to protect Atreal from becoming a weapon of evil at the hands of someone like Skuros. I also wanted to illustrate more of the bond between her and Joe in this one, he's always been there to help her through things and she definitely feels like she owes it to Joe to continue the fight but needed something to fight for before she could. Protecting Atreal to her, means protecting her from Lucifer. As we've already seen, he's quite the manipulator. I also feel like she and Joe had this unspoken bond of absolute trust and loyalty as teammates during the first Volume and wanted to show that here too.**

**So, with Nyssa finding her cause, it's now time to reveal who's next. Xander is going to be our next focus as we take a trip back into the Underworld and visit for the first time properly, Acumen and what they and our grey range have been up to since Lucifer's return. Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Return to Acumen**

**Synopsis: With Lucifer now free to roam as he pleases, the Underworld have found themselves facing a threat far worse than the threat of Skuros and his Abyssal Cult. Xander returns to the headquarters of his Intelligence organisation for new orders. Will he follow them like a good Pawn? Or will he make his own choice as the fight against Lucifer begins to draw near? Next chapter, will Xander find his cause?**


	3. Return to Acumen

Occult Circle: Without Cause

Return to Acumen

**Disclaimer: The following is a supplementary story that follows the ending of my story Power Rangers: Occult Circle. If you haven't read that, or finished reading it, then please do before starting this.**

"And that concludes my report sir..." Xander breathed a sigh of relief as he finished relaying the details of his mission working with the Occult rangers to defeat the Abyssal Cult. He felt his heart way heavy as he went over the details of the red ranger's death, zoning out as his eyes scanned the room idly.

Acumen Headquarters. From the outside, it looked like any other business building in the Underworld's Capital City, Infern. He often thought back to how the Capital, built around the Palace of Four Kings was merely a cesspool of backstabbing and political manoeuvrers. All the while, the unaware citizens would struggle to carve out a meaningless existence working in the endless machine known as the Underworld's hierarchy. Truthfully; the City was only Capital in name. Each of the four royal Houses of the Underworld had their own Capital to rule from. Infern was merely neutral ground. A place where the Demons and their servants could gather to negotiate and deal with mutual affairs. Such as the threat once posed by the Abyssal Cult. It did however make it the perfect home for the Hellhound known as Acumen. Tied up in all their back yards and ready to sick on anyone deemed an enemy.

"Agent? Are you still with me?" His superior's voice snapped him back to reality as he looked around the lavishly decorated office. You would think it was the office of a wealthy businessman because of the décor. Not an uncommon site in the metropolis of Infern. He returned his gaze to the man seated at the desk. He was a Demon and proudly showed it. An Orange Demon from the lands of House Phoenix at that. It was no wonder that of of his kind would be in charge, his species was the most common sight in Acumen, after all.

"Yes sir, Executor Salreth." Xander shifted in his seat, his shoulders setting back rigidly as he sat at attention. He looked his superior directly in the eyes.

Salreth was a true professional however, there wasn't a muscle in his face that betrayed his thoughts or feelings, he sat opposite his subordinate simply staring without a single reflexive twitch as Xander waited for orders. It was practically impossible for even the grey ranger to guess the Executor's thoughts.

"Very well." Salreth finally spoke as he cupped his hands together and rested them gently on the desk before him. "That concludes our debriefing. Your new assignment will be to return to your post among the other rangers. You will keep us informed of the remaining rangers' whereabouts and the status of Lucifer if you encounter him. Do you understand me?"

Xander gave a quiet nod. He felt bad about watching his friends in his duty to the shadowy organization holding his leash but if that's what they demanded of him... But he still owed it to his fallen ally, for not following his gut and going after him... For letting a comrade go into the Archdemon's clutches. He had to find Lucifer and put a stop to him. Xander balled his hands into fists. He wouldn't let Joe's death be meaningless because Lucifer was still out there.

Salreth picked up on Xanders thoughts as his eyes narrowed. "Hmm... No, this won't do at all. You seem highly distracted, don't you Agent? Very well." The Executor said, resting his hands on the desk once more and piercing Xander's gaze with his own. "Command phrase: Asceticism." At those words, Xander began the feel his strength sap.

Then a buzzing, like static, coursed through his head, droning into his skull. "W-What's happening!?" Xander groaned as he shook his head violently while covering his ears; a vain attempt to block out the noise.

"Don't fight it Agent, let it happen." The Executor warned. "It'll just hurt more. Initialise Acquiescence Protocol. Phase One." His words echoed through Xander's mind as the Spirit ceased violent seizure and dropped his arms to his side. The ranger stared blankly and Xander's mind emptied of thought.

"Ready to receive your orders now? Good. You won't be able to go against these orders now. You see, when you decided on your own intuition to join the rangers in their fight, we were worried that you'd get a scratch on you. We were also worried that your metaphorical collar was loose and you might run away. So, once you returned to us we put a little contingency protocol inside your head without your knowledge. Now whenever it's activated, you become completely obedient. We can input orders in and you won't be able to refuse. The best part, those orders are sealed. You can't tell another soul once your back to normal. I hope this is worth it, you cost us a pretty penny considering conditioning a Spirit is no easy feat. You're a _very_ expensive piece of equipment now Xander. I hope your honoured. Now, let's begin with your priority orders., shall we?"

**[Without Cause]**

"Revert to Initial Phase." Salreth finally spoke after the agonising minutes it took for him to program his orders. Xander felt like he could finally breathe as control of his body was granted to him. He had so much he wanted to say,how could they do this to him? Program him like some machine? He wanted to yell, resign on the spot, give the Executor a piece of his mind! He was a loyal Agent of Acumen and this was how they repaid him? By making him their puppet? "You may speak now."

_This isn't right, you can't get away with doing this!_

_So after everything I've done for Acumen, for the Underworld, you make me into some prized hunting hound!?_

"Understood Executor. I'll return to my post immediately and inform you of any changes." Were the only words he could say. Out of all the words he wanted to say, the only ones he could will, the only ones he was permitted to speak, were those specific words. He felt like a prisoner, caged by his own psyche.

"Very good. Be on your way then. It seems like obedience is in your nature after all. All it took was a bit of _conditioning_."

As Xander forced himself to stand at attention and he turned and walked to the door and as he turned the handle, he felt he free hand clench tightly into a fist, not stopping until all of his knuckles turned white. The reflex itself was unexpected but it told the grey ranger something he needed to know after the act of betrayal he'd just experienced.

This wasn't over.

**|Without Cause|**

**That's a wrap on part 3 and things took an interesting turn here. So with Xander's plot,I wanted to set up an interesting spy/assassin type plot to fit with his character and after the events that started with his introduction and joining the team, I thought having Acumen put a tighter leash round his neck with the mind controlling mental conditioning and Executor Salreth acting like he did would make for quite an intrigue filled character plot going into Volume 2. Clearly Xander won't just sit by and let himself be used like this but whatever hidden orders the Executor planted in his head should prove interesting too. I guess we'll have to see if Xander can break his new chains and if he does, what he'll do after.**

**So, with Xander now forced into his new predicament and his cause to free himself from this mental conditioning, we've only got a few more rangers to cover. The next one will be a double focus covering Ellie and Max in one. I feel like it makes sense with what they'd do that they'd be sticking together. Sorry for going dark for another month again. This time I was just super busy with a lot of other things irl and haven't had time to write anything or read/review. I basically had to put things on hold while I sorted some stuff out but I'll do my best to get back to things as soon as I can. I'm still pretty busy now but I had just enough time today to fit writing this in. Alright, thanks for reading and I'll catch you in the next one!**

**Next Chapter: Partners in Justice**

**Synopsis: While many of the Occult rangers go their separate ways or leave to find themselves, two remain. Dedicated to upholding the values they found while fighting together, Ellie and Max stand as the only two Occult rangers to remain in Numin and fight the good fight. As they keep the peace between the Supernatural world and the Human world, will their resolve stay strong? With Max's rival Lycan still out their somewhere and Ellie's century long tormentor still prowling the night, their fight is far from easy. Next chapter, will Ellie and Max stay true to their cause?**


	4. Partners in Justice

Occult Circle: Without Cause

Partners in Justice

**Disclaimer: The following is a supplementary story that follows the ending of my story Power Rangers: Occult Circle. If you haven't read that, or finished reading it, then please do before starting this.**

Deep in the dead of night, inside the higher levels of a multi-story parking lot in Numin City, the morphed amber and crimson rangers sprinted across the concrete floor, their heavy steps echoing as they crossed the breadth of the structure. Mid-stride, before they reached the edge of the barren structure, the two turned heel and skidded backwards across the ground. As they slowed to a halt, the two rangers drew their weapons. Hefting his axe onto his shoulder, the amber ranger looked to his teammate.

"You ready for this Ell?" He asked.

The crimson ranger twirled her dagger between her fingers. "Yeah, let's finish this." she said.

In a matter of seconds, a group of the dark bandage clad, animated, Acolytes charged the duo. For the latter half of their fight against the Cult, they had seldom seen them. It was likely they had been sent as the initial invasion force that fell against the Celestials. At least that was Max's deduction. Since returning from the fateful final battle, he had stood with Ellie to continue the fight for justice.

As the Acolytes charged, Ellie dashed forward, effortlessly slicing through their bodies and reducing them to rags, blow aside by the gentle night breeze. Max followed Ellie's attack, wielding his axe and cleaving through his opponents. An easy feat when they had faced enemies far more powerful. As they cut them down one by one, eventually all that remained was a pile of useless rags. With a shimmering release of energy, the two powered down to their civilian forms and released their pent up breath, this night's fight was at an end.

"The Angels did a pretty bad job at wiping out their army on Earth given how many remnants we've run into." Ellie said, shaking off her fatigued arms.

"Yeah, at least we've just run into Acolytes so far. I just wish we were all here to keep fighting and not-" Max started.

"And not scattered to the winds." Ellie finished, sharing the sentiment. "I know what you mean. Nyssa's out soul searching and Xander went to report to his superiors. I know they'll come back eventually but..."

As the pair walked through the parking garage, both Max and Ellie felt the heavy weight in their hearts. It was their inaction, maybe their confidence in Joe, maybe their will to trust him and their overconfidence that he couldn't die under any circumstances that cost them a great leader and an even greater friend.

"It's not the same is it? Saya... She broke when he vanished. That's why Lucifer- It's how he manipulated her. Then Sera, she just took off. I don't know what she's looking for but I know Joe would've done anything to get her back. She'd probably do the same." Max said.

"That's what worried me. Our friends are all in different places now. Joe did so much for us all. He was our centre that held us together. Now he's gone, we're just drifting away. Some of us are trying to find where we are. Others just won't let go. Saya can't let go, I just hope Sera doesn't follow a similar path. What about you Max, why'd you stick around?"

The Lycanthrope gave a shrug. "Joe was a good friend. He helped me when I was in need, you all did. None of you even knew me then. Thought I should carry on that legacy. Besides, I don't think Clan Ranulfr's new Huntsmaster is finished with me just yet. If I can find him first, maybe I can stop him before he hurts anyone."

Ellie nodded. "I get you. Joe gave me another chance to be with my family, at least for a little while. I don't want to squander that. He showed me that I didn't have to live in stagnation any more. That what Nikolai did to me, it didn't have to be my curse to bear alone." She paused and looked to the sparkling crimson gem inside her Occult ring. "Besides, I'm not living for just myself any more. I'm living for everyone who can't be by my side any more. My parents, my siblings, Lilyanna, Joe... I have to go on for the sake of others. That monster can't take that away from me. He can't break my spirit. Never again. I'll find him too and make sure he gets what he deserves for everything he's done. I'll make sure he can never harm another living being ever again."

"You've really come a long way since the beginning, you know. Okay, let's head back. I'm sure Ray's gonna want to know all the details. Or maybe he'll just be happy to see you." Max said, covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" She exclaimed as the two walked down the ramp to a lower floor.

"Ha-ha! Nothing, just an in-joke is all." He dismissed her question.

Ellie gritted her teeth and growled. "You guys and your dumb jokes..." She said.

"Hey, no harm with a few jokes between friends, right?" Max asked, slapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a light, playful jab, in the ribs. "Nothing wrong with a good _ribbing_ am I right?" He chuckled.

Ellie blew out a long puff of air from her pursed lips. "I'm resisting the urge to strangle you for that pun _so_ much right now."

Even though Ellie wasn't a fan of the pun, she appreciated his happy-go-lucky attitude, especially with everything they'd been through recently. It was a comforting reminder that even with the sorrow the two were feeling, they didn't have to let it take them. Life still goes on and so will they.

**|Without Cause|**

**Part 4 is over and I'm back to writing this. Sorry for the delay here, I've been busy like no other time these past couple of months and to top it off, the last week, the internet provider broke the internet while trying to make it faster (great job there) which wouldn't have been an issue if it wasn't so close to a deadline I needed to meet. Fortunately everything worked out and though I have a hell of a lot of stuff I need to complete for early January, I've got just enough time to wrap up Without Cause and possibly write some more surprises. We'll see.**

**As for this part of the mini-series, looks like Ellie and Max are pretty strong in their convictions now and they seem to owe it to the late red ranger. Joe's always been an instrument of inspiration for others to grow through in my eyes and this was a look back at how he's affected two of the most mentally strong of the team and given them causes that they've thankfully stuck to. I also wanted to do a little one on one camaraderie scene between them since they're pretty relatable people but I haven't given them much interaction overall compared to how they've been with some of the other rangers. So with these two keeping the good fight going, all that's left is one more ranger. I'll see you in the final part!**

**Final Chapter: A Place for the Broken in the Light**

**Synopsis: In her short mortal life, Sera had found herself bound to an order that wielded her as a weapon, dedicated to smiting the enemies of humanity. Then that was erased. As an Angel, she was once again indentured into the servitude of the High Heavens, her memories sealed away. Throughout both of these times, there was one constant. Now that constant is gone, now the Circle she belonged in is broken, now she wanders, looking her her place in the world. Will she find her Cause?**


	5. A Place for the Broken in the Light

Occult Circle: Without Cause

A Place for the Broken in the Light

**Disclaimer: The following is a supplementary story that follows the ending of my story Power Rangers: Occult Circle. If you haven't read that, or finished reading it, then please do before starting this.**

_Light. Pure light._

_That's all I saw when I first awoke. When I was resurrected as an Angel. I can't remember much of those first few days. It was all a blur. From my meeting with Lord Michael to my introduction to the tenets my Celestial brothers and sisters followed. I was deeply confused, but Michael was always guiding, and patient…_

_When he finally gifted me the Celestial ring from which my powers flow, when he told me I was ready to perform my duty. I was beyond excited to finally understand my purpose, why I'd been resurrected. My first morph changed everything. The shock, the confusion when you all saw me. Joe's revelation. My own actions in an attempt to claim the memories taken from me._

_And the consequences that followed._

_I was left alienated from my brethren. But I still had everyone. Nyssa, Xander, Max, Ellie. Saya. Joe… I had each and every one of you. We were a family, one put impossibly together. But that didn't last; now everyone's left and I don't know where I belong._

_That's why, I…_

**[Without Cause]**

Sat outside of an unassuming coffee shop, a seemingly normal teenage girl sat, her hands passing the cup of tea back and forth between themselves as she slid the cup across the patio table. Her long brunette hair flowed over her face but as Sera approached, there was no fooling her. Even without her ability to sense auras, she would've been able to identify Sayakriel Leviathan's piercing blue gaze easily.

The Angel approached the brooding demon and took a seat without prompt from her old teammate. The Cafe was on an urban street, situated only a few buildings away from Numin's own Museum of Ancient History. From her interactions with her male teammates, she remembered how strangely fond their PE Teacher was of the place. Mr. Stone was a large and intimidating man, he manged to even scare the non-humans of the school. How a mortal did so was beyond her understanding. Because of this, it was only natural that she'd passed several of her classmates who had been persuaded by him to attend the events held there. Today was one such day.

That wasn't relevant to Sera. However, given the presence of her former comrade, it was possible that it held some significance to her and Luficer. That's why she had approached. "I'm glad to see you again Saya, how have you been?"

Saya looked up, her eyes boring through Sera, causing the girl in white to shudder. The Demon attempted to give her a response, yet only stressed, muffled sounds emerged from her throat.

"It's okay… I understand if you don't want to talk to us. But I want to be there for you Saya, we all do. Why won't you come back to us?" Sera said.

_Stand with me. He can be with you again…_

Lucifer's words echoed through the High Demon's head. She blinked as they set themselves deep within her mind. "Because I can't… can't go on." She choked out weakly. She wouldn't admit it, but seeing Sera again hit her hard, remembering the last time they had spoken. How not even a few hours before that, the person she loved died and she could do nothing about it. Killing Skuros didn't fix things. It didn't bring Joe back. It didn't even make the pain go away. She just felt empty. "Not without him." Saya eventually said.

Sera reached out with her hands, trying to give her friend some sense of comfort, as they touched however, Saya jerked her hands away violently. "I'm sorry… I just don't want you to suffer either. That's why I came. I want to save you Saya." She explained her intent, hopeful she could convince the blue ranger to return.

"Save me?" Saya muttered. She shook her head and stood up, carelessly knocking the cup to the ground and spilling its contents across the stone tiling. Without another word, the young woman walked down the street.

Sera wasn't done yet. She wouldn't give up on her friend. She _couldn't_ give up on her. Sera would never let her fall so far without putting up the biggest fight she could. Following along the street after Saya, she watched the other girl turn down an alley. She must've wanted the white ranger to lose her trail. Sera wouldn't allow her to disappear again.

As the Angel passed into the alley, she felt a sudden force upon her. The girl was quickly slammed against the brick wall of the building she had just passed. As she regained her bearings, she found her shoulders held against the walls and none other than Saya holding her to the wall.

The young Demon was close to tears as she looked at Sera, her face scrunched as close together as possible. "I said leave me alone Sera!" She yelled at the girl.

The white ranger jumped as her friend raised her voice. "Sera I just want to hel-"

As the white ranger tried to finish her sentence, a heavy slap came across the girl's face. Sera felt her cheek sting as the area where she'd been slapped began to redden. Saya stepped backwards and lowered her striking hand.

"I don't need _your_ help." She spat. "Stay out of our way, if you know what's good for you. Lucifer almost has what he needs and I won't allow any of _you_ to ruin this."

The blue ranger turned her back, ready to make her exit. Sera released a long and drawn out sigh as she rubbed her stinging cheek. "Do you really think Joe would want you to do this? Sacrifice everything just to see him again?"

As Saya disappeared, Sera felt a whisper on the wind, an echo of a voice. She didn't know if it was her friend's real feelings breaking through or simply her imagination. But the words were clear. _I don't have a choice._

Even if Saya said she didn't want help. Sera needed to help her. She didn't get a chance to save Joe. She wasn't going to let another friend die. She'd never felt at home with the Celestials, always an outsider to their ways and mindset. With the rangers, she'd found a place that didn't make her feel like a faulty, broken toy; they made her feel like a real person. She lived again. Saya was a dear friend, she still is her friend. Sera just had to break through to the Demon's broken heart and make her see that.

**|Without Cause|**

**And that's a wrap! We've reached the end of this supplementary mini-series that bridges the gap between Volumes 1 and 2 of Occult Circle, and just in time for Christmas! Sorry the updating here was pretty sporadic but I've been busy with other writing and experimenting with new styles and techniques. I tried out quite a few of them in this little series actually. I hope you enjoyed reading this at least.**

**So, we had a surprise appearance from Saya and contrary to Ellie and Max's concerns, Sera isn't out to resurrect Joe. Instead, she's out to bring back Saya from the brink. I guess you'll have to wait for the release of Volume 2 to see how that goes. For now, I wonder if you can find the little teaser I left in this chapter, concerning events to come. If you'd like another little teaser, then I'd suggest taking a look at the titles of these chapters. If you've read a certain other work of mine to the end, then hopefully with this chapter included, the word is staring you right in the face now. I'll say no more than that but I do hope everyone who read this had a good time reading and I hope you'll all enjoy what comes next. It'll be sooner than you expect. Merry Christmas (or your holiday equivalent) to you all!**


End file.
